Trekker the Grovyle
Trekker is a cheerful Grovyle resident of Route 230 Island, but often travels with friends. He is a down-to-earth guy and is only hostile to those he percieves as a threat. Appearance Trekker has the same appearance as the average Grovyle, but wears a brown messenger bag over his shoulder and wears a pair of brown and gold goggles on his head. Personality Trekker is cheerful and kind towards friends and even strangers, but can act mysterious or confusing when he knows something is up. He can act hostile towards anyone he believes as a threat, and will go so far as going down fighting to protect his friends. Trekker was raised by his parents and taught by friends to always be brave, because of this, Trekker is an optimist and has a large sense of justice. History Not too much is known about Trekker when he was younger, but he began exploring at a young age with his friend Rammy, but soon after he was warped to the Spacial Rift dungeon where he met Mighty the Combusken. Their encounter was brief, but he later ran into him again, assuming him as a servant for the force that brought him here. When Mighty disappeared, Trekker found a way out but wouldn't find out who brought him there. Rammy ultimately went his own way, setting up shop on Route 230 Island while Trekker met Red the Mudkip, Muerta the Espeon and Eri the Sandslash all around the same time. He has become a solo explorer but is playing a massive role in the renovation of a large section of Route 230 Island, currently still drawing up ideas for a market, training grounds/a dojo, a pier and beachfront and a way of fixing an old mineshaft nearby. He has begun building his team base with the assistance of lots of his friends, in return allowing Mighty to sneak into the area to build a guild with his own team. Relations with Other Characters Trekker has many friends and lists several as best friends. *Pala the Persian; close friend *Rammy the Cyndaquil ; close friend *Chirpy the Combusken; close friend *Eri the Sandslash; close friend *Tyler the Combusken; friend, rival *Scorponok the Skorupi; friend, former foe *Muerta the Espeon; friend *Red the Mudkip; friend *Speedy the Sandslash; friend *Unnamed sister; sister Notable Roleplays Trekker has an expansive set of roleplay appearances, but unfortunately, almost all are unnamed. The only named RP currently on the wiki is Memory Lane. Trivia *His bag almost resembles the bag worn by Grovyle the Thief in the PMD Anime Specials. *He is one of, even bordering on being the fastest Pokémon. (bordering so as not to create any paradoxes) *His goggles are used for when running quicker or hacking something electronic. *His name, Trekker, was based after Treecko. *Trekker is fluent in reading Unown. *He can speak most-to-all pokemon languages. *The gold medallion on his bag is a Demon's Mercy, given to him by Muerta. *Previous themes include Move Along by The All-American Rejects (2011), The Funeral by Band of Horses (2012), Out of Time Man by Mick Harvey (2013) and Sonic Boom by Crush 40 (2014). *Trekker has an odd ability in which he stops time for a split-second and jumps forward giving him a quick boost, not actually making it super speed. It's official name is Speed-Break. Category:Characters Category:Played by trekker